vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael Mikaelson
Summary Mikael Mikaelson was a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of The Originals. He is the father of the Mikaelson siblings with the exception of Niklaus who was only his stepson. Mikael was an Original Vampire and a powerful vampire hunter. He single-handedly sparked the lifelong war between vampires and werewolves after killing countless of their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Mikael Mikaelson Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: Unknown (1060+, Original Vampire) Classification: Original Vampire, Hunter, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Empathy Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Empathy Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming a being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Martial Arts, Has an extremely high pain tolerance (Having stated no pain is too much for him as he's mastered it to achieve his goals, it's supported by the fact that he was the only one capable of removing Papa Tunde's blade while even Niklaus was unable to), Is resistant to the affects of werewolf venom, Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age.), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is far superior to all of his children. He has even defeated both Niklaus Mikaelson & Elijah Mikaelson in a 2-on-1 fight, defeated both Elijah & Klaus in on separate occasions while both being weakened by not having fed on blood, being poisoned by werewolf venom, & suffering the effects of Papa Tunde's blade, is considered to be the strongest vampire ever and one of the strongest beings in the entire TVD/TO universe) Speed: Hypersonic (Has proven time and time again to be far superior to all of his children, outpacing and defeating Elijah considerably easily, and having defeated Niklaus on several occasions with minimal to moderate difficulty, considered the only thing in the world Niklaus actually feared) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Has defeated his Original Vampire children with little to no difficulty) Durability: Small Building level (Took a punch from Elijah while severely weakened and all the blow did was turn his head. Has taken a beating from Niklaus and received no damage from it) Stamina: Very High (Was one of the only known beings that could withstand the effects of Papa Tunde's blade and even dig the blade out of his own chest while fighting through the pain, Papa Tunde's blade is a magical dagger capable of inducing such agonizing pain the victim would be rendered into a death-like state experiencing unnatural amounts of physical & mental pain, while both Elijah & even Klaus the Original Hybrid are rendered completely immobile) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: White Oak Stake, Viking broad sword Intelligence: Above Average (Mikael was a strong and skilled Viking warrior, his skills were so impressive he was able to defend his entire village almost single-handedly against entire raiding parties, Like his children has over 1000 years of experience and is the one who taught Niklaus, Elijah, and the other male siblings how to fight) Weaknesses: Standard Original Vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart (though being stabbed in this way will not kill an Original Vampire but will render them in a dead-like state for several hours; depending on the Original Vampire), Decapitation (Unlike a normal vampire an Original Vampire will heal if there head is removed, however it is hinted that this will take some time, as Damon once stated he tried everything including dismembering & even placing some parts in a blender when trying to kill an Original Vampire but he returned to normal after an unspecified amount of time), Heart extraction (An Original Vampire cannot be killed by thus mean though they will enter a death-like state as their bodies regenerate a new one), Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them, However a werewolf bite is not fatal to an Original Vampire but they will still suffer all of the effects just to a lesser degree until their bodies heal the wolf venom) However Mikael has been shown to be incredibly resistant to werewolf toxin, In comparison Elijah was rendered unconscious after two werewolf bites and similarly the same happen to Rebekah while Mikael received dozens of bite from a horde of werewolves and then was still able to kill every single last one of them and walk away from it while only suffering the feverish effects), White Oak Stake (A dagger made out of a magical tree; and up to a point the only known thing that could kill an Original Vampire, though as of the series conclusion all White Oak Stakes have been destroyed), Beast Blood (The toxic venom of a "Beast" like Lucien & Marcel are fatal to even Original Vampires & react similarly to a werewolf bite but will kill the Original Vampire faster and more painfully within hours), Vampire Blood Diet (Mikael has since ceased feeding off humans and for several centuries taken to feeding off other vampires, as a result he no longer gains strength from drinking human blood and it is proven to do little to actually satisfy his thirst) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users